A Change of Heart
by BelieveInLove94
Summary: Lilly and Miley are fifteen and are freshmen in High School. Lilly never liked Miley but they will be forced to be partners on a field trip. Why doesn't Lilly like Miley? Will they ever become friends? LILEY
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hi, I actually dreamt this story one night and quickly wrote it down when I woke up. I knew that it had to be a story so here it is. Enjoy!

**A Change of Heart**

**Chapter 1**

**Lilly's POV**

I hated her.

I always did, ever since she first came here in fifth grade.

My best friend, Oliver, never minded her but I hated her.

I don't know what it was about her that I hated. People who knew her always talked about her smile and how it lit up a room or how her laugh was so contagious that it made people who were around her want to laugh. She sat behind me in class and always got the right answers and impressed the teacher every single time she got an answer right. People say we are only fifteen and that might change as we grow up but I don't think so.

The only thing that I could think of that I hated about her was that she made me feel something when I was near her. I don't know what and I can't describe the feeling. It was kind of like a roller coaster. When it starts off you feel neutral, not really knowing what to expect then you go up and down with feeling of excitement but also fright. Then at the end you either swear to never get on again or to go on again. I choose never to go on again but I always seem to around her.

I was squirting ketchup on to my hamburger while I waited for Oliver. He and I always ate lunch together and talked about recent events of the school. Somehow, he knew more about the latest gossip than I did. I glanced up from my table and saw Oliver.

At first glance I saw that he was talking to a girl. It didn't surprise me, he always flirted with other girls during lunch. Then they came closer to the lunch table and I got a closer look at the girl as she threw her head back and laughed at something Oliver said. It was her. The girl I hated. It was Miley.

Miley smiled at me but the smile slowly melted as I glared at her. _What is she doing here? _I thought. After a couple of seconds, I noticed Miley was starting to look uncomfortable and averted her eyes back to Oliver.

Oliver laughed nervously and shot a look at me. "Come on, sit down with us." Oliver then looked back at me and said, "Lilly, you know Miley."

"Yes, I do," I said glaring at my best friend since kindergarten. He knew I didn't like her. Why did he bring her over here?

"So, Oliver, are we still going to be partners on that class field trip we have to go on next Friday?" I asked Oliver, trying to pretend Miley wasn't there. We were going to an old house to look at artwork in our art class. As a project though, we had to work with a partner a recreate a painting we saw at that house by memory. Then when we were finished, we would look at a picture of that painting and see how close we were. Our teacher said something about it helping improve our memory but I never did like drawing or painting so I don't think I really paid attention that day.

Oliver laughed nervously and I could tell he was keeping something from me. He always had that nervous laugh and stupid smile on his face whenever he was keeping something from me. "Oliver," I said with a low tone to my voice that it would make Amber and Ashley run away.

"Ok, so Joannie kind of asked me to be her partner and you know I have a crush on her so I said yes," Oliver said. I was furious.

"Oliver, how could you? Choose some girl, a girl that was mean to me growing up, over your best friend. Now who am I going to be partners with?" I yelled.

I hated Joannie. She had been mean to me since I was a kid. I loved my kite and my balloon and Oliver didn't like her either. Now all of a sudden he had a crush on her and wanted to be partners with her instead of me? That didn't make sense.

"No, it's ok because I found a partner for you. I ran into Miley and I found out that she doesn't have a partner so I said that she could pair up with you," Oliver said with a smile, "that's why I brought her over here."

I was shocked. Oliver knew I didn't like Miley. He didn't understand why but he knew that I didn't like her. That was all that he needed to know. He didn't need to know about what I felt whenever I was near her, like now.

I looked at Miley saying, "We'll be right back." Then I pulled Oliver's arm and pulled him to the other end of the cafeteria.

"Oww, oww, oww, don't pull so hard Lilly," Oliver said as he yanked his arm away.

"Oliver, how could you. You know I don't like Miley."

"Yeah, I do and I don't get why, she is so sweet," Oliver said as he rubbed his arm. I rolled my eyes.

"You realize you owe for this right?" I asked him. I wanted him to know that the fact that I was letting him ditch me for someone else was a big deal.

"Thanks a lot, I promise you won't regret it Lil," he said as he gave me a hug.

"Yeah, yeah but I'm not happy about this." I wanted him to know how genuinely unhappy I was.

Oliver and I walked back to the table and sat down with Miley, who was eating her lunch. She looked up as we sat down and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, perfect," I said through gritted teeth. "So I guess we're partners."

Miley smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess we are."

It really did surprise me that Miley Stewart, who everybody loved, didn't have a partner. She seemed like that type of person who would always have a partner. I went home that day and went up to my room, not even responding when my mom asked me how my day was. I turned on my music and started doing my homework.

It was Friday. I never would understand why teachers gave homework on Friday. I guess they just wanted to make sure we were miserable studying while they were miserable grading papers. After a couple of hours I had finished all of my homework so I just laid back on my bed and watched television. Now where was I earlier?

Oh yeah, Miley Stewart. It's hard to understand why I didn't like her. Sometimes I didn't understand myself. She was very friendly but I don't know. Whenever I was around her, I felt something that didn't make since, not even to me.

I even felt it at lunch today when she was sitting with us. It was weird, I just felt like I wanted to hear her laugh more but then I pushed that thought out of my head quicker than it came. I couldn't be having those feelings. I stood up and walked over to my closet and pulled out my old poster of Justin Timberlake.

I stared at it for a minute. He was my crush when I was younger but I hadn't really thought about having him as a crush in a long time. I thought I outgrew it but was it something more?

He was still cute. I thought so, at least. See, I don't feel anything for Miley Stewart because I still like guys.

I shoved the poster back in my closet and went and laid back down on my bed. I really did not want to go on this field trip. I didn't want to be partners with Miley Stewart but it looked like I had no choice in the matter.

I went downstairs to get me a snack. My mother was downstairs at the kitchen table when I went into the kitchen to get me some chips.

"Lillian, you never answered my question when you got home. How was school today?" My mom asked. My mom was a sweet woman and she meant well but sometimes I just didn't want to talk about school.

"It was fine," I said, trying to get her off my back. She just sighed and went back to her paper work. Why must parents give the third degree about school? I shook my head and went back upstairs to my room with my chips and my juice.

Oh, about my parents. They are divorced. My dad lives in an apartment an hour away and he's an accountant. Nothing terribly bad happened between them, neither of them cheated on or abused each other. They just didn't get along anymore.

That was why I was afraid of having a romantic relationship with someone. You think you love them and are going to be with them forever until one day you just fall out of love. I didn't want that to happen to me.

I didn't want to be so in love with someone and work so hard at building a life with them just to have it all go down in flames. My mother could barely handle it so I don't know how I would.

I probably wouldn't knowing me. I push people away. The only person I haven't pushed away was Oliver. I was just too afraid of getting hurt. Maybe that's why I decided to hate Miley as much as I did. Out of fear of being hurt.

Looking back, she never gave me a real reason to hate her. She was always very nice to me. She was never mean and always smiled at me when I saw her in the hallway or in class. In fact, ever since fifth grade, she always acted like she wanted to be my friend. To get to know me but I did what I do best.

I pushed her away. I decided to hate her.

That's why I didn't have any other friends besides Oliver. I leaned my head back on the headboard of my bed. Now I had to spend time with her on this field trip and work with her before and after the field trip. Would I be able to do it? What have I gotten myself into?

**Author's Note: **I will try and update this story as soon as possible. Feel free to review or PM me. :-)


	2. Author's Note

Hi,

I am so sorry I've taken so long to update my stories. I promise I haven't forgotten them and I will update them. I've just been going through a lot this year, not as much with University but more with my personal life. I never wanted to be the writer that puts an author's note with her stories and gives people's hope up that I've finally updated my story.

I've made friends on here whom I am very grateful for. That's why I'm writing this to explain what I'm going through. I've been struggling with something since I was 12. I'm 21 years old and I've been denying something for years and I'm done denying it. I've finally accepted it.

For years I've said I was straight but I felt like I was constantly lying to myself. I said it mainly because I felt I had to. After months of struggling with this, I have finally accepted to myself that I am bisexual. I've struggled with having feelings more for women than I do men but thanks to a good friend of mine, I've finally accepted the real me.

I have one more paper due for University, which is due tomorrow, then I am done for the summer. The only thing I have this summer is a job but that's it. I do have a couple of weeks off before I start my job so be expecting a lot of updates.

Thank you so much to everyone who has supported me this far and I will continue to support everyone who reads my stories.

Talk to you soon.


End file.
